Aemon Bayne
"In awe of the size of this lad. Absolute unit." -Rhotwyr Bargoer Sir Aemon Bayne is an elite knight that hails from Gilneas. Afflicted with the Worgen curse, he has become one of the few Primalists to fight for the Alliance. Aemon used his bestial abilities and martial prowess on the battlefield with great success, aiding in the defeat of the great dragon, Deathwing. Along with halting the advance of the Burning Legion, Aemon has been a crucial force in many campaigns across Azeroth. Appearance Human Form When seen in his human form, Aemon often continues wearing his heavy plate armor, as his thick frame is far from incapable of moving in even the heaviest of gear. Aemon, although not quite as handsome as his father, far surpasses him in ruggedness. Standing far over the average human height, his body is sculpted from years of extreme training. His face is strong, masculine, and heavily scarred, with high cheekbones and a surprisingly untarnished nose. Despite his obvious exposure to the elements, his skin has maintained the pale complexion of his people. His amber eyes are often described as fierce, unwaveringly so regardless of the situation, and his expression is often cold and austere. He has long, wild black hair streaked with thick patches of grey, although he somehow manages to keep it away from his eyes. Aemon's jaw is covered in a thick beard. Worgen Form A hulking mass of rage and muscle, Aemon towers over man, orc and elf alike, when in his Worgen form. Aemon carries a variety of frighteningly large weapons, although he seems to favor wielding two massive, glowing axestaves known as The Fangs of Botaan. Aemon's face bears many scars, and his eyes glow a violent red. Save a few key areas, his body is covered in course fur, and his head sports a great, wild mane. He has equally sharp claws that protrude from his plate gauntlets, leading some to reconsider disarming him. Although his voice is a deep, guttural growl, his rare dialogue flows in a polite and eloquent manner, as if he is speaking from another life, one that quite obviously ended long ago. As he is often at work, Aemon is most often seen in his Worgen form. Personality Aemon is a warrior, through and through. Much like the orcs he faces on the battlefield, Aemon seeks blood and glory on the battlefield, in honor of himself and his people. Although he doesn't actively seek for a glorious death, Aemon is incredibly courageous, sometimes to his detriment, and revels in the very act of combat. Like other worgen, Aemon has been treated to ease his bloodlust, and must deal with his bestial urges. However, the way in which he deals with these urges is relatively rare. As a member of the shadowy Brotherhood of Ur, Aemon is no stranger to his feral side, and in fact sees beauty in it. As a result Aemon chooses not to fight against those urges but to embraces them with open arms, as a Primal. Due to this behavior, he is rather overbearing on females of all races, and he is easily enraged, often over frivolous nonsense. He isn't much for talking, and when he does so it is fairly concise and authoritative. It is unwise to touch, cheat, threaten, shout at, or bother Aemon in any way without his permission, as he has been known to snap at or maim people if provoked. If he is in his Human form, his urges are under control to a greater extent, and, although he speaks rarely still, it is in an eloquent Gilnean accent. Despite all general aggression, Aemon retains a soft spot for his mother. They share a strong bond despite his affliction, and she is enjoys coddling the great beast with milk and cookies during his frequent visits. Possessions In all stances, Aemon is guarded by extremely heavy plate armor. Although this armor may vary from time to time, it is layered, and extremely thick. A large, glinting flask hangs by a leather strap on his armor. It seems to be crystalline, yet somehow metalic. To some, it is known by some as the Diamond Flask, given to him by a venerable Orcish Spirit in the Swamp of Sorrows. He seems to be quite fond of it, and he often can be seen drinking its contents. Aemon is a fan of two-handed weapons, and is often seen wielding one in each hand. He often searches the auction house for new weapons, or loots particularly interesting ones off of felled foes. Aemon keeps these blades and maces on rotation so that he never tires of one. The Fangs of Botaan Long before orcs walked Draenor, a war was fought between the titan forged colossals and the fearsome, cunning, incomprehensibly massive plant known as botaan. The two forces battled for millennia but ultimately annihilated eachother in a burst of flame and destruction. The armies of Draenor long sought the fossilized remains of Botaan to fuel their conquests, and the Iron Horde was no exception. Through his battles, the ferocious warrior Ronak Trunkflayer laid claim to one such relic, and had it carved into the hilts two massive axestaffs alongside enormous blades of blackrock. Ronak used these incredibly powerful weapons to lead himself to victory through numerous campaigns, using their power to subdue Aemon and force him into gladiatorial combat. However, they proved useless against he accomplished worgen when he pounced upon him from behind tearing him to shreds. As Ronak lay dying, Aemon remarked that the winner in the arena was granted the spoils of combat, and claimed both weapons for himself. Ungainly and inelegant as they appear, the Fangs of Botaan contain untold amounts of latent spirit energy, which grant them supernatural qualities. Despite their wooden appearance, the hilts these staves are as solid as granite, and much like the being they originated from, able to withstand all manner of elements. However, the unique shape, length and balance of these blades are properly utilized by those incredibly gifted and dedicated to their art. In the right hands, they can be swung with impressive speed, cut through rock like butter, and bridge ridiculous distances between the wielder and their target, due to their sheer size. Aemon's Slaghammer Ever the procurer of matching two handed weapons, Aemon took a strong liking to Warlord Blackhand's massive warhammer, aptly named, "The Black Hand". Unfortunately, following the warlords demise, he was unable to procure the weapon, although during the Legionfall campaign, he was able to locate the weapon's creator, the Doomhammer, which was wielded at the time by The Farseer. Using pilfered iron horde blueprints they were able to create a replica of the massive weapon, which retained the constant molten state of the original. The Slaghammer is so incredibly heavy that even Aemon must use both hands to wield it, although a precise strike by this beast of a weapon could render an Ogre into a quivering mess. Abilities He has a great deal of training from orcs as a gladiator, and, despite his hatred of them, retained their value on strength and honor. As a primalist, Aemon is often close to nature and can communicate to some extent with his fellow beasts. He is massive and incredibly strong, but, much like most large animals of prey, he is also much faster than an average human. Primal (Battle) Stance Following his transformation, Aemon became a powerful primalist, a breed of warrior separate from others in its embrace of pure bestial rage. Although deceptively cunning, Aemon holds absolutely nothing back in combat, using whatever he has at his disposal to hack, crush, and mangle anything that dares challenge him. He is relentless and strikes with reckless abandon, taking blows to his armored frame without flinching while growing ever-more furious as the battle continues. He often throws himself into situations where he is utterly outnumbered, coming out bloody and bruised, but victorious. Although he rejected wearing armor for many years, Aemon has recently taken to wearing an especially monstrous suit of armor. Using his gathered funds, he had it crafted by orcs on Draenor, reforged by Ethereals so that it would scale size when he changed forms, and sewn together by primal druidic energy, giving it a characteristic green glow. Trophy bones of humanoids and beasts alike are incorporated into its blackrock metal exterior, along with warm, thick furs. Multiple bottles of various liquors, as well as satchels hand from his body. A cracked skull, with a faint blue glow in its sockets is fastened to his belt. This armor covers his entire body, save his claws, which are often used as weapons. In addition, a hinged jaw adorned with Rylak fangs is linked to his helm, giving him extra power to his bites, should he feel the urge. Defensive Stance Despite his animalistic tenancies, Aemon is more than capable of protecting himself and his allies, if need be. While others were campaining in Pandaria, Aemon traveled across Azeroth and on a mission to discover the fate of his father. While learning of his father's heroic deeds, the knight decided to learn the art of defense, and inherited his mighty shield (And Namesake), Garbayne. Proudly displaying both a tabard and cloak with Gilnean colors, he is covered in thick, navy blue armor over boiled leather and chainmail. A great gorget wrought of blackrock seems to double as a muzzle. Although, it doesn't appear to be enough of a barrier to stop him from sinking his visible, razor sharp teeth into someone he catches on his bad side. Although his curse renders him unable to become a Paladin, Aemon is capable of lifting and manipulating his father's shield with strength alone, an impossible feat for many. Between his armor, his shield, and his fortitude alone, Aemon is an unshakable force in his defensive stance. Along with the shield, Aemon often wields a mace of Gilnean make, specifically color coordinated with his protective armor. Pets, Mounts and Companions: Gorgol the Gargantuan: During his time in the Blasted Lands, Aemon discovered Gorgol, a dire Ashmane boar in the hands of a cruel band of ogres. After assisting the mighty swine in his escape, a bond formed between himself and Gorgol, who, after a protective saddle was fitted, would eventually become his mount, and occasional support on the battlefield. Gorgol is known for his strength, speed, and spiked hide. Due to his corruption, he can undergo metamorphosis into a hellboar for a limited time, burning enemies and goring them with his colossal tusks. Due to his gluttonous nature, he often enjoys eating the flesh and bones of fallen combatants, even those of other boars. What Aemon doesn't carry, is often carried by the beast. Tornwing: During the campaign in Gorgrond, Alliance establishments were under constant attack by a massive rylak broodmother, who would sweep up whole soldiers and feed them to her monstrous children. A bounty was called out on the monster, which Aemon accepted. After a bloody Aerial battle, Aemon felled the broodmother, and took her head and bones, which can be seen on his gear to this day. In addition, he subjugated one of her fearsome daughters, arming her with Iron horde technology, and traveling with her through the skies. Although she seems to resent Aemon, he allows her to travel freely and hunt on her own, promising to slay her if she devours any members of the Alliance. Gasterclaw: Gasterclaw is a Gnoll brute, cursed by the black dragon Darkblaze to be no larger than a rat. Despite his miniscule stature, Gasterclaw maintains his viciousness and relative strength, making him an excellent asset in winning Aemon money through pet battles. History Early Life Sir Aemon Bayne was born into an minor aristocratic family from Gilneas. His father, Gareth Bayne, was born a common tanner, but, after uncovering and defeating a budding sect of the Shadow Council within Gilneas, he was awarded lordship by King Greymane. Soon after, Gareth departed from his family, determined to represent his people in the Alliance. His mother was Riada of Stormwatch, a massive warrior woman from the rugged land of Kul'tiras. She was so dedicated to her cause that she gave birth to him in the infirmary tent of a battlefield, and continued slaying orcs not long afterwards. Riada had little time to care little for Aemon, and due to her political ties with House Proudmoore was locked out of Gilneas along with all other outsiders. After Gareth left to fight the Horde on Draenor, Aemon was essentially an orphan with a small fortune to pay for his education. Aemon's true mother figure was Merianne Greenwillow, a childhood friend of his father's and his nanny. Merianne had a deep love for Gareth, that even Aemon was aware of, and they both wished they would remarry. Aemon and Merianne communicated with Gareth for months, and they were very proud to learn that he was representing Gilneas in the prestigious Son's of Lothar. Unfortunately, they stopped receiving letters shortly thereafter. Aemon would spend the remainder of the decade waiting for his mother and father. The King continued to arm his borders, and for his mother, it seemed all hope was lost for his return by the time the wall was raised. To Aemon, however, his father was an unstoppable hero. He retained hope for his survival, and wanted beyond all things to be as strong as he was. During much of his early childhood, Aemon was coddled and protected by his nanny, who feared that she might lose him too. Although he loved his de-facto mother dearly, Aemon had little care for her restrictions, even at a young age. Despite his pride, however, he had little luck with fitting in with his classmates. He was frequently chided for his height, which he likely owed to his mother's burly Kul'tiran heritage. By the age of eleven, he had alright shot up to a gangling six feet. In addition, his cold, aloof demeanor turned away even those that desired his friendship. Determined to follow in his father’s footsteps, Aemon signed himself up in the Gilnean military as young as he could, so that he could be free to pursue his goals outside of his nanny's control. After a short while, Aemon managed to became a squire, inspiring his commanders with his unwavering dedication. To King Greymane, Aemon, although not as great a warrior as his father, was everything a Gilnean should be: hard-working, resourceful, and extremely patriotic. Genn often organized meetings between his independently minded son, Liam, and Aemon, in an attempt to set an example. These dates were often cordial, and the two never became close. By his late teens, Aemon had joined the Gilneas Royal Guard. He had been taught mainly to fight in a formal fashion by the Knights and fellow guardsmen, but the young squire would gain much experience over the coming years. The Scourge Invasion Numerous threats loomed over Gilneas, the first of which, the Undead Scourge. As the Lich King's legions of marauding undead swept over Lordaeron, Gilneas came into sight. Aemon stood headstrong along with Liam at the Wall fending off that which attempted to break their defenses, and watching in horror as the denizens of Silverpine were torn apart by living corpses. In the end, however, Gilneas prevailed. The undead at the other side of the wall were obliterated by a virtually unseen force, a Deus ex machina, in his eyes. Aemon's comrades told of these apparent saviors, these Worgen, as loping, wolflike humanoids that hunted and flayed their enemies in the shadows of night. Indeed, it was often mused that they brought fear in the hearts of the mindless undead. Despite his unease regarding these mysterious monsters, Aemon had a grudging respect for them against their common enemy. Gilnean Civil War However, Aemon had little time to celebrate. The worgen, somehow emerged in droves over the Wall, and quickly. What began as an outcropping of disappearances and grizzly murders within Gilneas’ walls rapidly became outright turmoil, and Aemon was ordered to route out the beasts and protect the nation's populace. However, the worgen proved dangerous, cunning predators, and were not so easily defeated. While checking in with his higher-ups in Gilneas City, Aemon found its housing and factories ablaze. This time, Aemon found himself at odds with yet another enemy, Gilneas itself. The headstrong Lord Darius Crowley lead numerous dissenters of King Greymane's isolationist policy in open revolt against the crown. Although he loyally served his king during this time, Aemon began to question the morality of his actions as he as he slayed and imprisoned those he had fought alongside months ago. Aemon began to lose a great deal of his youthful fervor as he opened his eyes and ears to the criticism that Gilneas and King Greymane received. However, in the end, he resolved that law and order had to be kept in order to protect Gilneas from the Worgen menace. The Worgen Crisis After Crowley was sent to prison once more, Aemon was commended by Greymane for his continued support and dubbed a Knight of Gilneas. Soon after, he was placed in charge of an expeditionary force to dismantle the rising worgen threat, beyond the wall in Silverpine Forest. Soon after the gate closed behind him, Aemon discovered that the Worgen curse had reached epidemic levels beyond the wall. Aemon and his men set up base in the town of Ambermill, which sheltered a small amount surviving civilians. There he would meet Captain Rupert, a mysterious ranger and self proclaimed "worgen hunter," that offered his assistance to the party in navigating the corrupted forest for gold. Aemon, with a notably small force, was was able to defend the northern border of Ambermill from hordes of the beasts, all while delivering heavy casualties to Arugal and his Wolfcult. However, they suffered a heavy toll, as a rising number of soldiers either were slaughtered, or succumbed to the curse. After Aemon escorted injured, and unknowingly infected soldiers into Gilneas for treatment, the Gates were closed for good, cutting off their resources. The Gilneans continued their defense for many months, despite their dwindling strength. Starved, and slowly losing men, Aemon became desperate for a way to alleviate the constant pressure from worgen packs. Such an opportunity seemingly came when a Rupert told Aemon of a prominent alpha in the darkest reaches of Silverpine Forest. If assassinated, he would plunge the worgen into chaos. Selflessly, Aemon offered to challenge the alpha on his own, placing the life of his men above his own. Bidding farewell to his men, Aemon was led by the ranger over the wall into the darkest reaches of the wilderness. However, the scout turned on Aemon, catching him unaware, swiftly transforming into his bestial form and leaping onto his back. Aemon mortally wounded the traitor, but not without sustaining grievous wounds himself. As the two lay next to each other, the beast began to talk, revealing his identity as both the alpha he sought out and Lord Giles, a former adversary of Aemon's father. For over two decades, he had vowed revenge on Gareth, hiding in the outskirts of Silverpine and joining the mysterious Wolf Cult to gut his homeland from the inside out. However, he remarked with a gurgling laugh, "When his son arrived on his doorstep, I was unable to resist the temptation of gutting him first." Disgusted and languishing in his folly, Aemon finished the worgen off with a rifle shot to the skull. The knight accepted that he unable to return to his men within the city, who were likely beset by more traitors. He remained in the forest, where he believed he would bleed out. Instead, he recovered from his wounds with at an alarming rate. As he would soon find out, Giles had infected him with the worgen curse, which would ultimately contort him into something far more terrible than before: a worgen. After his transformation, he wandered the woods of Silverpine for some time, using his newfound senses to hunt and scavenge for survival. Eventually he found himself in the company of other feral worgen, all whom had been lured into the heart of the forest by a strange but apparently benevolent figure who referred to himself as the Oracle of Ur. The Oracle's presence had a mysterious calming effect on them all, and he taught them to unite as a pack. Together they formed the Brotherhood of Ur, an offshoot of the former Wolf Cult based around embracing the primal nature of Goldrinn but in service above all to the people of Gilneas. The Forsaken Onslaught As the Cataclysm thrust open the Greymane Wall, legions of vile Forsaken poured through its rubble to destroy their Gilnean neighbors. After years of isolation, King Greymane had decided it was in Gilneas' best interest to cast away their pride in favor of joining the Alliance. It was at this time that the Oracle made his way into the kingdom with his feral fighting force, pledging his allegiance to King Greymane and revealing himself as Morthrym Starspeaker, a former Druid of the Scythe who sought to right the wrongs of his master, Alpha Prime. Aemon, along with much of the Cult became instrumental in Gilneas' skirmishes against the Horde. Feared and respected by undead, human and worgen alike, he was given the name, Baynefang. Over the coming years, Aemon lost much that had limited as a man. Free from regret and remorse, he became one with the land, and the beast within. When foolhardy Horde adventurers encroached on his territory, he dispatched them without a second thought. He hunted alone, a rage and a bloodthirst filling his veins. It was a life free if expectations and aspirations, and a life lived in the moment. His connection to humanity strengthened when he was reunited with his beloved nanny. Determined to defend Merianne and his homeland at all costs, the worgen knight fully intended to clense his land of the vile and insidious Forsaken, but his fury was directed towards an even greater threat, Deathwing. The Twilight's Hammer Cult began an Apocalyptic rampage across Azeroth, and Aemon was forced to lay down his arms against the Horde in favor of a more immediate threat. He participated in Alliance raids in the Twilight Highlands, Blackrock Descent, and Zul'Gurub. Later, he found himself at Wyrmrest temple, crushing the forces of the Aspect of Death himself. Tides of War After the Hour of Twilight abated, Aemon found that the conflict in Gilneas grew increasingly hopeless, and many of its remaining citizens relocated to Darnassus and Stormwind. Naturally, he found this quite disheartening. Aemon decided to travel the world, following in his parent's footsteps to learn more about them. His travels brought him to Hearthglen, where he eventually learned that Gareth had become a Paladin of the Argent Crusade that heroically gave his life defending Highlord Fordring from the Lich King at the Frozen Throne, leading to Arthas’ ultimate defeat. In an attempt to mantle his father's legacy, Aemon he pledged himself to House Montellano, a Haliscan, light worshiping family and one of the Crusade's greatest supporters. Much like the Crusade itself, the predominantly human organization was staunchy neutral in all matters between the Alliance and Horde, something that Aemon would soon come to regret. It was during this time that Garrosh Hellscream began greatly ramping up his war campaign in Kalimdor, annihilating many Alliance bases there, including Theramore. Despite his overwhelming guilt over the matter, the worgen remained as an enforcer for Don Borodin Montellano, although his frustration would often get the better of him, causing him to fall to drink and womanizing in his time off. He would often write to the Oracle of Ur, who in turn strongly encouraged him to return to fight for his homeland. After gaining the trust of the House and explaining his origins, he was granted access to the Sanctum of Light, where he was able to pay his respects at his father's tomb and recover his blessed shield. With it, he won many battles for the Crusade, and earned a reputation as a fearsome warrior. However, the Duchy of Halis, which was a vassal state to the Kingdom of Stormwind, strongly took issue with Don Borodin's friendly stance towards races of the Horde following the bombing of Theramore. Borodin was imprisoned, forcing his activities to a standstill. Meanwhile, agents of Halis intercepted Aemon's communications with the shadowy Brotherhood of Ur and outed less than proper habits, making any attempts to earn the favor of the Duke unlikely. Heroes of Old With a newfound resentment towards neutrality, Aemon found himself at a need to distance himself from the Argent Crusade for a time. As a result, he reenlisted in the Alliance's military. While the Alliance were very much in need of skilled warriors at the time, he was notably absent from the Alliance's Pandaria campaign, after learning that the negative emotions soldiers felt towards the horde manifested into great beings of dark energy that could devour entire regiments. Instead, Aemon volunteered for a bloody conflict in the Blasted Lands for a number of months, looking to find glory, or perhaps death in the irradiated desert. Soon after arriving, he paid a visit to the Gilnean settlement of Surwich, where he heard stories of an orcish ghost who sought to claim justice for his regiment's fate. Warriors from around Azeroth had come to prove themselves in the blasted lands to the Fallen Hero of the Horde, as a rite of passage of sorts. Aemon eventually came across the tortured soul in the Swamp of Sorrows. It was there that he was given the task to slay an insidious enemy of the orc's, Grol the Destroyer. Aemon took heed of the hero's warnings, that many other adventurers had lost their lives thinking themselves victorious, while the ogre could never die in the Blasted Lands. As a result, the worgen had to take a much more analytical approach to his slaughter, which was not one of the berserker's strong suits. .]]While leaping along the rooftops of Dreadmaul Hold for attempted reconnaissance, Aemon came upon a lone Ashmane boar tied to a post. While obviously it was corrupted, Aemon could sense that the giant, mutated beast had suffered unimaginable atrocities at the hands of the ogres, and resolved to free it from its captivity. As attempted to remove the boar from its bonds, be noticed a spiked collar cruelly piercing through its neck, an effective deterrent from any escape. A large stone tag hung along the front with crude letters reading, "Gorgol the Gargantuan". Although removing the collar proved to be a struggle of trust between the two, after the deed was done, the beast thanked Aemon by assisting him in an all out massacre of the Ogres. After Aemon and the Gorgol battled their way through the compound, Aemon launched his way towards Grol, and after a lengthy battle, Aemon subdued the corrupted ogre. For good measure, he sliced the monster limb from limb, sending them out towards Kalimdor to be destroyed. For his efforts, Aemon was granted a flask of Diamond, said to be mined from Oshu'gun. In addition, the boar he rescued would henceforth serve as Aemon's mount, and the two bonded over many a battle in the future. Unfortunately, Grol's head was lost at sea, and his spirit is said to haunt the Shattershore to this day. Rise of the True Horde While his victory over the Dreadmaul was great, Aemon realized there was much left to do in Kalimdor, as Garrosh Hellscream, now empowered by a number of incredibly powerful artifacts from Pandaria, began a deadly game of cat and mouse with both the Alliance and a sizable Horde resistance. While certain alliance adventurers resolved to band together with the likes of Baine Bloodhoof and Vol'jin during this engagement, the fearsome Gilnean knight had no intention of doing so, and in fact led secret raids on their soldiers for sport. During particularly successful missions against Horde or Kor'kron encampments, he would seek out orc veterans, interrogating them for the whereabouts of his mother, Riada of Stormwatch, who was last seen in Durotar some two decades earlier alongside her superior, Lord Proudmoore. Eventually he ascertained that she had fallen to the Horde over a decade earlier during their initial conquest of the continent, further intensifying his hatred of the faction. As the conflict spilled into Durotar itself, Don Borodin made a deal with the duke: his freedom for his house's service against Garrosh. Aemon assisted the resistance in securing the outer perimeter of Orgimmar, but suffered debilitating injuries while battling the Iron Juggernaut. As a result, he wasn't present when Varian Wrynn laid down his weapon following Garrosh's capture, allowing the the Horde to recuperate. This action disgusted and frustrated him to no end, and caused him to briefly reconsider his place in an Alliance that would offer such kindness to their enemies in this hour of opportunity. The Iron Horde Invasion Aemon's suspicions regarding the High King's choices seemed to be confirmed when Garrosh Hellscream escaped captivity. Soon afterward, he had managed to bend the fabric of time itself, causing a a massive onslaught of brown-skinned orcs to pour through the Dark Portal once more, wrecking havoc on much of what both Aemon and his father had fought to protect. He would assist the forces of Halis, including House Montellano in their defense of the Burning Steppes from the Iron Horde, but left Borodin's service to challenge the orcish menance on Draenor when it became clear that the conflict would not be resolved soon. The worgen, willfully emboldened by both his accomplishments and that of his father, joined with the armies of Azeroth in their push through the territory, ultimately cutting his was through their defenses into the Dark Portal. Upon reaching the other side, the Alliance and Horde were greeted by thousands of enemy infantry members, along with their ungainly siege weaponry. From that point on, he had little choice but to continue savagely cutting through the enemies before him. Unbeknownst to Aemon, the wizard Khadgar had little intention of remaining there for long, freeing the immensely powerful warlock Gul'dan from underneath the portal to remove its power source and escaping through to the other side along with the majority of his forces. As the enemies piled up around him, however, the worgen lost sight of his allies, and was soon caught in a battle he couldn't win. Using his strength and wits, he vaulted over the side of the portal's immense stairway, and cut through the dense brush of Tanaan. Despite the overwhelming odds, Aemon hid in the jungle, picking off and feasting on grunts that strayed too far from their ranks. Much has he was in Silverpine, Aemon remained dominant of his territory for quite some time. However, the encroaching Iron Horde saw fit to rid themselves of this threat, and began a coordinated effort to stop him. He was at last brought down by a well trained group of mercenaries. The leader, Ronak Trunkflayer, was an aspiring Gladiator Master. He saw an opportunity in Aemon, and decided to capture him rather than slay him on the spot. Slavery The worgen was shipped to Highmaul in chains, and was to serve as a guard dog of sorts to the orc. After weeks, the indomitable beast proved unresponsive to training or motivation, and therefore Ronak intended only to use him as fodder for training against his more productive gladiators. Much to his surprise, Aemon cut through swathes of his foes with nothing but his fangs and claws. The slavemaster, impressed, and suddenly out of fighters, decided to grant him their weapons, and place him within the Imperator's newly reborn Gladiatorial circuit. Although he was far too aggressive to fight on a team, Aemon decimated his foes within the arena, bringing terror to those that were previously deemed fearless. The orc and ogre spectators of this circuit -perhaps jibingly- referred to him as the "The Two-Legged Garn," due to his strange, anthropomorphic appearance. Aemon became somewhat of an freak attraction to onlookers, who demanded ever more impressive feats of brutality. Often, he had to be chained to a post, in order to give the other fighters a chance. Ronak had a bone to pick with the Rehgar Earthfury, who, on Azeroth, apparently dwarfed any and all accomplishments he made on Draenor. Consequently, and he was pleased to know that in some circles, Baynefang was seen by many as an up and coming successor to the infamous gladiator Lo'Gosh, otherwise known as Varian Wrynn. The slave master, however, was exceedingly, and unwisely cruel to Aemon, underestimating his intelligence. The heroes of Azeroth had secured much of Nagrand, bringing Garrosh to justice and driving back the Warsong Clan. Highmaul, now undefended from the outside, foolishly welcomed the adventurers in, and granted them entrance to their arena. Using the confusion, Aemon used his immense strength to break his bonds, ambushing Ronak. Despite his own martial prowess and impressive gear, the worgen managed to catch him off guard, eventually landing a killing blow. After flaying and devouring the orc, Aemon caught up with the raid, assisting them in ending the threat of the Imperator. Zogre Flesh Eaters zogre minions, playing a macabre tune to his victims.]] Free once more, Aemon traveled across Draenor, wielding rage and blade against the Iron Horde. Eventually, he returned to the ranks of the Alliance, which had set up base in southern Ashran. Much to the warrior's delight, the Alliance and Horde were by then back to their old ways, engaged in a continued tug of war over titan resources in the area. Aemon remained fighting over this land well after the defeat of Blackhand. However, after a sudden coup, the Iron Horde would answer to a new master: Gul'dan. The warlock would invigorate the already formidable orcs with felblood, summoning armies of demons to replace the fallen. Once more, the fate of both worlds hung in the balance. To combat this rising menace, both the Alliance and Horde diverted the majority of their troops from Ashran into Tanaan, where the assault on Hellfire Citadel began. In light of recent events in Ogrimmar, however, Aemon remained steadfast in capturing as many artifacts as he could in the name of the Alliance, and holdouts on both sides thought the same. In one instance, Aemon found himself overwhelmed by a Horde offensive and run off the city's main road. Struggling to remain hidden, he found shelter in a nearby ruin, the Ashmaul Burial Grounds. There he met a single Dark Iron Dwarf monk with his back to a mossy wall, apparently also attempting to hide from something very close. While Aemon attempted to greet the monk, he quickly pressed a finger to his bearded lip, his eyes frantically turning to something very close past the edge of the wall. Almost immediately afterwards, Aemon detected a stench that immediately alarmed him: undead, and no simple forsaken scouting patrol. To his bewilderment, he ascertained this scent belonged to many, very large undead. To the apparent annoyance of the dwarf, Aemon resolved to get a better look at the source of the smell, slowly climbing along the ruined Ogre architecture, until he came upon a sight that beggared belief. Far into the distance, a massive army of rotting, lumbering ogres poured out of a burial vault. Although a small undead presence was noted in the area upon arrival, it was clear to the warrior that there had never been a force of this size in the area. In front of the unholy procession was a single skeletal ogre twice the height of those from Highmaul, with spiked, bloody spaulders. Over time, the two would come to know him as Gor'vosh the Eternal. A depraved king that ruled Ashran with an iron fist in life, this great Ogre-Lich was reanimated by Archimonde himself in an effort to raise an additional force that could force Draenor's saviors into war on another front. Upon his viewing of Gor'vosh, the Lich's hollow eyes locked directly onto Aemon's, despite their being over a mile apart. He let out a deafening roar, rallying his army to scour the land of these intruders. Upon noticing this, Aemon immediately fleed, calling his mount, Gor'gol from afar, which carried both him and the monk as far away from the menace as it could possibly go. Thanking him, the Dark Iron introduced himself as Rhotwyr Bargoer, a wandering brewmaster and representative of Thaurissan. Although the horde soon noticed their presence, their pursuit of the two was cut short when they were trampled and devoured by the immense, marauding undead. march.]] At last, they reached Stormshield, the fortified base of the Alliance on the island, where they immediately notified command. Rhotwyr seemed relatively untroubled now that they were out of harm's way, referring to the monstrosities somewhat playfully as, "Zogres". Unfortunately, the Alliance's representatives offered no additional comfort to the duo. With most of the Draenic forces locked in combat with Gul'dan, the remaining Alliance and Horde forces on Ashran were forced into a desperate confrontation with a foe that quickly began to resemble an army of Scourge. While Aemon and Rhotwyr hid away in Ashran's stone walls, the great Lich sent his dark servants to raise the fallen from all sides of the conflict. The goal of this battle was simple: Hold out for as long as possible and keep zogres occupied, waiting for the armies in Tanaan to at last relieve this assault. Aemon forged a powerful friendship with the brewmaster, bonding over their shared struggle and saving eachother in many deadly skirmishes. One such mission involved the two proving themselves to the Ashmaul Clan, which, due to their long history with the Gor'vosh, formed fast friends with those willing to rid the land of their taint. However, as the months wore on and supplies grew short, the battle grew increasingly hopeless. To their immense relief, however, Exarch Yrel arrived on Ashran's shores, bringing with her news of victory and an army of Draenei, Alliance, and astonishingly Iron Horde soldiers. After many weeks of carnage, the combined forces of Draenor were at last able to purge the zogre menace from Ashran. In one particularly decisive battle, Aemon and Rhotwyr faced off against the brute that had caused them such suffering. After the lich fell, Rhotwyr brought his flaming mace upon the ogre's immense phylactery, ending his unholy reign once and for all. A contingent of surviving Ashmaul Ogres, who shared Aemon's enmity for the undead and were impressed by his valor offered their services to him in his campaigns on Azeroth, an offer that Aemon ambitiously accepted. Return of The Legion By the time Aemon and Rhotwyr returned to Azeroth, they found Stormwind in panic, struggling against wave after wave of Burning Legion invasions which moved with unprecedented alacrity. No stranger to relentless assaults at this point, Aemon reached for his axestaves once more, ready to spill rivers of felblood in the name of The Alliance. Together, the two participated in repelling invasions in Westfall, Dun Morogh and a number of other Eastern Kingdom locales, before Varian set his sights on the Broken Shore. What followed next was a bloodbath with devastating consequences for both the Alliance and Horde. Aemon, like his King, was quick to blame the death of Varian and many others on Sylvanas' treachery, and enthusiastically volunteered to hunt down the Dark Lady in Stormheim. As a result, he was forced to part ways with his brewmaster friend, who had other business to attend to on the Wandering Isle. The warrior wrecked havoc against the Forsaken in many battles, including the final push to foil her plans with the valkyr, earning the thanks of Greymane once more for his savagery against the undead. He later assisted Tyrande Whisperwind in the battle for Suramar, securing the Nighthold and eliminating Krosus, the vile demon that struck down Highlord Fordring. After Gul'dan's defeat, Aemon returned to the Broken Shore alongside the Armies of Legionfall. Once the legion's grip over the shore was thoroughly stymied, Aemon continued his warpath into the Tomb of Sargeras, and later, with the Cult of Ur, into Argus. There, they would wrest a sacred artifact known as The Wolfskull from an Eredar Lord. The Azerite War The months following Sargeras' defeat proved to be extremely tumultuous for Aemon's cult. With no great enemy to unite against, the Alliance and Horde were suddenly plunged into an all out war with each other. Despite the misgivings of the Oracle, Alpha Gerhardt Albion ordered cult the protect their ancient enemy Malfurion during Sylvanas' march against Teldrassil. This decision would ultimately cost the alpha and many of his subordinates their lives. Although leaderless, the pack rallied around King Greymane during the Alliance's massive retaliatory strike on Lordaeron. The siege proved costly for the Alliance, but the forsaken were ultimately driven from their capital, leaving the rest of the northern Eastern Kingdoms susceptible to continued strikes. During their conquest of the neighboring territories, the Wolfseer led his pack to Deadhollow, a long contested in Silverpine, prophesying that they would create a home there. Unfortunately for the Forsaken holdouts, they also had a number of bases in the area, and so a brutal siege commenced. After destroying all Forsaken in the garrison of Deadhollow, they marched on the fortress, where the Executor of the local forces, a powerful warlock named, Blarus Whitrick had defiantly holed himself up. The seige of this fortress proved costly as well, but ultimately the Cult overwhelmed their defenses. Realizing the battle was over, Blarus called for a ceasefire, demanding from the battlements for the alpha to step forth so that he may challenge him in single combat. Were he to win, the invaders would respect his display of dominance and spare both him and his men. Still recovering from their loss in Darkshore, the pack remained until then without a leader, but at last, Aemon stepped forth, wielding the sword and shield of his father, ready to end this seige. The two then engaged in a fast paced and deadly duel, leaving gore and flaming spells around them. At last, however, the new Alpha managed to reflect one of Blarus's death bolts back in his direction, dealing him a crippling blow. Aemon swiftly finished Blarus off with a crushing strike to the skull, but refrained from defiling his body beyond that. He was honored with this uncharacteristic display of valor from a Forsaken. In tribute, he demanded the few remaining acolytes to escorted to nearby internment camps rather than torn apart outright, and ordered his remains be publicly cremated. Soon after, the cult began construction of what would be their new seat of power in the world. Gallery Baynefang Uldum.jpg|Aemon traversing the sands of Uldum. Baynefang Nexus.jpg|Aemon investigating The Nexus. Aemon_Mindsummer.png|Aemon enjoying Midsummer festivities in Silithus. Swiggity_swooty.jpg|Aemon and his skeletal friend. Fishing in Style.png|Fishing in style. Baynefang Alexstrasza.jpg|Aemon Bayne, preparing to flee from a rampaging Deathwing. Hookersnblow.png|Aemon partying with a Night Elf following the Demise of Deathwing. Aemon Prot.png|Aemon on patrol in Hearthglen Aemon Accord.png|Aemon at Hearthglen, during the birth of the Everlast Accord. Baynefang_Morgan's_Vigil.jpg|Aemon defending Morgan's Vigil with House Ravenshield. fluffyBane.jpg|Aemon looking pretty. Aemon_bayne_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Aemon Bayne by yours truly. Aemon Tats.png|Aemon showing off his sick tats. Esteban winsmore by elmatt0-d627283.jpg|Aemon debating an angry elf. Aemon new human form close.jpg|An earlier concept of Aemon's human form. Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Knights Category:Gilneas Liberation Front Category:Argent Crusade Category:Primalists Themesong Aemon's "themesong", For a Higher Cause by Adam Skorupa and Krzysztof Wierzynkiewicz. Category:Tirasian Category:Azerothian Heroes